


At least he's happy

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AUHA, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, happy valentine's day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Y de nuevo ve al zorro y al tigre jugando juntos, y los ve sonriendo, y sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo para verlos felices.
Relationships: Alexby/Luzu, Auron/Luzu, Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez/Alejandro Yañez, David Alonso Romero/Alejandro Yañez, Fargan/Alexby, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	At least he's happy

**Author's Note:**

> -Me baso en skin de K4  
> -Feliz San Valentín

**At least he's happy.**

Son casi las tres de la madrugada y puede oír perfectamente los autos pasando fuera del local a un par de calles de ahí en la principal mezclados con las conversaciones del resto de clientes que lo acompañan a pasar la fatiga o las penas.

Aunque el cliente que tiene sentado en la barra desde hace horas es quien más le intriga, evita mirar a las parejas del sitio, a los solteros parece estudiarlos un poco más que al resto, la curiosidad le puede cuando, mientras le sirve otro corto de vodka le escucha susurrar fastidiado.

— Un tigre y un zorro… ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

— ¿Disculpe?

El hombre levanta la mirada del cenicero como si dejase de maldecirlo un segundo para responderle alterado al barman.

—¡No tiene sentido! —. Varias personas alrededor se voltean a ellos, el barman levanta la mano para que se calmen,  _ aquí no ha pasado nada _ y vuelve su mirada ámbar al borracho de su barra.

—Tienes cara de una historia interesante

El barman se inclina sobre la mesa de la barra y deja su mantel a un lado, deja su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado junto a una sonrisa divertida. El otro parece inmune a su cercanía, más parece que está procesando si contarle la historia al barman que le ha visto venir a beber una vez a la semana por los últimos años ahogando las penas de amor. 

—Es una historia muy larga…

—La noche es muy joven.

Y el tono suave que usaba para decir lo último le supo un poco a néctar de mango, tal vez era el caramelo que vino comiendo antes de comenzar a beber o solo estaba buscando una persona que le oyera quejarse un poco para sentirse más libre.

Por qué, aún tiene tiempo.

—Soy Alex, y tengo una historia que contarte.

—Soy Fargan y estaré agradecido de escucharte...

Alex bebe lo ultimo que le queda en el vaso de golpe y lo deja sobre la mesa, mueve la cabeza hacia los lados para despejarse un poco y concentrarse. Levanta la mirada unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Pues, todo se remonta a mi aburrida infancia…

*

En realidad no fue aburrida, Alex se la pasaba muy bien en su mundo con sus dinosaurios, pero la historia tiene un co-protagonista y un villano. Después de todo, todos somos el villano en la historia de otros.

Ese día habían llegado nuevos vecinos, su madre le obligó a presentarse junto a ella porque vio que venía un niño que no se despegaba de la falda de su madre, intuyó que era un chico tímido y que posiblemente no quería ese cambio de casa.

Su madre siempre fue una mujer intuitiva.

Le mostró sus juguetes, le explicó sobre dinosaurios, pero no fue hasta que le enseñó una película de Star Wars que le vio sonreír, al parecer eso era lo que más veía junto a su padre antes de perderlo. Se vieron varias películas esa misma tarde, y le vio reír, le vio llorar, y por sobre todo, vio su alma.

Un pequeño tigre jugaba sobre su cabeza.

No era la primera vez que veía animales sobre la cabeza de las personas, pero si era la primera que veía un tigre tan feliz. La música de Star Wars junto al baile del pequeño animal sobre su cabeza le tenía hipnotizado, pasaron la tarde mirando las películas y series e incluso le compartió algunas revistas que tenía.

Así inició su amistad, Alexby le gustaba ver al pequeño tigre sobre su cabeza cuando Luzu reía o se emocionaba, y le gustaba ver los colores que le iluminaban con las diferentes  emociones.

Posiblemente ese fue el primer acercamiento a un amor que tuvo en su vida y el más largo.

*

—¡Y al bastardo ni le gusta Star Wars! —. Grita de pronto

—¿Al bas...? ¿Luzu? Pero si dijiste que…

—No, no… El bastardo del que aún no te cuento, calla que estoy hablando.

Fargan solo puede encogerse de hombros y seguir limpiando aquella copa con su mantel.

—Espera… ¿Tigre? ¿Como un tigre en su cabeza?

—Ah eso… Puedo ver la almas de las personas, cuando están emocionadas se manifiestan como un animal en la cabeza… —. Le dice restándole importancia, eso no era el punto, que le está contando su historia de amor y se concentra en un detalle como ese.

—Pero… Eso es… —. Se queda procesando todo un momento, mira alrededor revisando que nadie más esté oyendo y en efecto, la gente está muy borracha en sus sitios como para importarles otro borracho en la barra. — Oye… ¿Puedes ver el mío?

Alexby levanta la mirada, un poco mareada, perdiéndose medio segundo en los ojos de ambas del barman, recordando vagamente el mechón rubio de cierto hombre y frunciendo el ceño. Realmente puede, la curiosidad propia de un niño en un hombre de casi 30 años destacaba sobre su cabeza un alma en forma de Búho.

—Claro que puedo… Es un pájaro— y no especifica mucho. No está interesado en eso, en cambio, aclara la garganta para continuar contando su historia. —, como iba diciendo…

*

A diferencia de otros niños e incluso adultos, a Luzu no le parecía una locura su capacidad de ver almas representadas en animales, le gustaba que le avisará cuando aparecía en su cabeza y le contase cómo se movía.

Alexby se enternecida demasiado comentandole como desde su punto de vista el pequeño tigre jugueteaba sobre su cabeza en sincronía con Luzu. Parecía que ambos se veían y saltaban por ahí al ritmo de alguna canción popular por un comercial de bebidas. 

Fueron años maravillosos donde solo eran ellos dos, a Luzu no le agradaba nadie que molestara a Alexby sobre su habilidad, y la mayoría de niños y niñas no entendían nada de lo que implicaba poder verlo.

A Alexby no le molestaba, estaba feliz de tener a Luzu como su único amigo.

Hasta que apareció otro.

Fue el principio del final.

*

—Wow, que dramático, casi parece que cuentas una película… —, Le interrumpe Fargan, colocando su dedo en el ceño fruncido del hombre y riéndose, hace una mueca divertida cuando se enfada.

Asume que el nuevo personaje en la historia será el bastardo que no gusta de Star Wars.

—No me interrumpas por favor, esto es importante.

—Antes de eso… ¿Me explicas lo de las almas y animales? Parece que va a ser importante y no tengo idea de que es.

—Jo… es simple hombre, mira.

Tomó una servilleta de la mesa y sacó uno de sus lápices dibujando a una persona cualquiera, y alrededor una silueta similar que desprendía del cuerpo. Luego, en su cabeza hizo un círculo con orejas que Fargan intuyo hacían referencia a un animal.

—La gente tiene auras y cuando las emociones se hacen fuertes se manifiesta un animal sobre tu cabeza, cada persona es diferente ¿Lo entiendes? —hizo una línea conectando el animalito con la persona y dibujó un par de símbolos de alegría, amor y tristeza cerca de él.

—Y tú puedes ver eso… ¡Eso es increíble Alesby! —Fargan se acercó demasiado a él rostro del otro mirando la servilleta, la historia de amor comenzaba como la típica historia de novela juvenil pero el hecho de poder ver las almas le parecía más fantástico.

—Ah… sí, supongo…

—¿Supones? Esto es increíble lo veas dónde lo veas.

Alexby sonríe melancólico, eran las mismas palabras que le dijo el  _ otro _ el día en que se enteró.

—Si, lo es…

Fargan miró a sus ojos, confundido por el tono, hizo una señal con la cabeza para que le siga contando.

*

Sus primeros años en la escuela lo pasaron juntos, cumpleaños y festividades, incluso paseos en vacaciones también, las familias se llevaban demasiado bien. Luzu y Alexby compartían sus gustos por los videojuegos, las películas y varios cómics de superhéroes.

Cierto día en la escuela llegó un niño nuevo, con curitas en las mejillas y al parecer había sido expulsado de su anterior escuela. 

Fue extraño, jamás le pasó antes, eso de ver a alguien con una mirada seria y casi amenazante con el resto cuya aura se viera tan distorsionada, tan asustada…

Había un pequeño zorro sobre su cabeza, uno que temblaba.

Esa aura le recordaba demasiado al niño asustado que vio en Luzu ese primer día.

Pero quién se acercó a él no fue Alex, fue Luzu, como un imán al metal, fue a hablar con el niño, a invitarlo a sentarse a su lado en la clase o algo así, cosas que Alex no escucho por qué no parecían importantes. 

Tarde se daría cuenta de que si lo eran.

Su nombre era Raúl, pero prefiere que le digan Auron, no quería decir por qué se cambió, eso lo ponía triste así que Luzu no insistió. Era un par de meses menor que ellos y alcanzó a entrar a este grado porque el profesor Merlon era el indicado para niños como él. 

Niños problemáticos, como dijeron algunos compañeros.

Extrañamente, le era muy fácil hacer amigos a diferencia de Alex o Luzu quienes siempre eran ellos dos solamente.

Auron compartía con todos, niños y niñas, le invitaban a sus grupos y a trabajos, conseguía que el resto se unieran a sus travesuras en todo momento y cuando se requería un líder todos le elegían. 

Aunque siempre llegaba con alguna curita en la cara luego de un fin de semana. Nunca decía el por qué, jamás demostró ser torpe.

Y el zorro sobre su cabeza se ponía nervioso cuando preguntaban.

—Se está cayendo la curita… —susurra Luzu.

Están jugando en el parque, se juntaron después de clases. Por algún motivo que Alex jamás entendió, Auron siempre les invitaba primero a ellos a jugar juntos en los recreos o en trabajos, venía con ellos en la mañana a saludar y se iba con ellos la mitad del camino de vuelta a casa.

—Ah… ¡No! — se alteró colocando su mano en su mejilla, cayendo al suelo de la impresión, miró a todas partes buscando asustado a alguien, pero ahí solo habían otros niños y padres.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto Alex confundido.

Pero Luzu fue más rápido. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Auron susurrando una canción que Alex nunca había escuchado, sus miradas chocaron, y el miedo reflejado en los ojos anaranjados del pequeño se concentraron en la calma de los ojos celestes.

Cómo si viera las olas del mar, tan inmenso y profundo, pero tan calmado.

—Al jardín vayamos, vas a encontrar algo, dónde lo dejaste pero al revés.

Alex no había escuchado esa canción, y tampoco había visto al zorro sobre la cabeza de Auron mirar a otra persona de esa manera, comenzó a olerlo curioso, como si lo viera por primera vez.

Pronto vio al tigre de Luzu emerger de su aura y acercarse a jugar con el pequeño zorro, no bastó mucho para que el zorro se animara a seguirle el juego, y la voz de Luzu seguía cantando.

La mano de Luzu estaba sobre la cabeza de Auron, acariciaba con cariño su cabello desordenado y el rostro del chico se volvía uno de tristeza, el miedo de desvaneció, las lágrimas descendieron de su rostro y un quejido se escuchó al instante en que abrazo a Luzu.

Por primera vez le vieron llorar, y Alexby entendió que ese niño escondía muchas cosas. 

—Está bien, estás bien —. Le dijo Luzu susurrando tranquilo, como si supiera perfectamente que decirle al otro, compartiendo su dolor.

Al poco rato llegó la madre de Luzu preocupada y se llevó a Raul para calmarlo dándole un poco de jugo, revisando que no tuviera alguna herida por ahí.

Después de eso, Auron y Luzu no se separaban, hacían todo juntos, aunque nunca dejaban a Alexby de lado la conexión que tenían era diferente, un lenguaje en común que él no alcanzaba a comprender.

Lo único claro que tiene es ver como ese pequeño tigre y ese pequeño zorro siempre están jugando juntos.

*

Fargan miró atentamente al rostro de Alexby, quien había guardado silencio después de decir aquello, jugando con el hielo que aún no se derretía en su vaso. 

— Era muy pequeño para entender todo eso, lo de las almas y como ellos conectaban.

Fargan le acerca un café para que despeje un poco más la mente. 

— Eras un niño, como ibas a saberlo.

— Pues sus almas lo sabían, y lo vi en otras almas, pero bueno, eso pasó hace muchos años.

— Aún así, has venido cada dos noches aquí por los últimos años a beber y lamentarte.

Alexby chasqueo la lengua, este sitio le queda cerca de casa, así que le viene perfecto al salir del trabajo. Creyó que por un momento que el barman de ese bar perdido entre otros locales no notaría su frecuente presencia, se equivocó, y ahora que después de un par de bebidas alcohólicas se atrevió a cruzar palabras con cuya mirada le recordaba constantemente al hombre que no puede odiar. 

— Ya, es que es difícil superar algo que constantemente ves en tu vida. 

El barman le mira confundido. Alexby vuelve a suspirar.

— Siguen siendo amigos míos...

— Joder.

Y eso hace reír a Alexby, esa era una buena manera de definir todo. 

*

Era interesante verlos, mientras Alexby procesaba sus sentimientos recién descubiertos por su amigo, podía ver como aquel tigre y zorro salían cada que se veían en el colegio. Cuando conversaban o cuando se despedía. Cómo sí cultivarán algún tipo de sentimiento dentro que nadie más veía, solo Alex.

Y ahora mismo no sabe si aquello era una bendición o una maldición, ver a quien consideraba su mejor amigo con otro, que tampoco podía catalogar como villano por que no lo era, Auron era una persona muy amable con él y con Luzu, les cuidaba cuando venían otros a molestar, les apoyaba en sus proyectos. 

Odiarlo por algo como eso era injusto, no estaban en nada, no hacían nada malo, solo era aquel pequeño sentimiento de soledad que se quería aferrar al corazón de Alex cada que los veía juntos.

—Entonces... ¿Crees que debamos contarle ya? —Pregunta Luzu un día, están a punto de juntarse con Auron ese fin de semana para ir a tomar un helado.

Es verano, hace calor y están aburridos de estar en casa. 

— ¿C-Contarle qué...? —Pregunta Alex nervioso, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

— Lo de tú-sabes-qué

— ¿Yo sé?

— No seas mamon, lo de las almas hombre.

— Oh, ¿Crees que sea momento? —. Duda Alexby, se detiene de caminar, es solo cruzar esa calle y llegan al punto de encuentro. Está nervioso, decirle eso a Auron es compartir el último secreto que tiene sólo con Luzu. — ¿Qué entenderá? 

¿Está siendo egoísta?

— Claro que sí, Auroncito es muy bueno, seguro que te hace muchas preguntas, estas cosas le hace ilusión —. Y de inmediato la sonrisa de Luzu se hace más grande, más bella, y Alex puede jurar que ha visto un brillo diferente en sus ojos. —, p-pero solo si quieres eh...

¿Por qué tartamudea? ¿Qué le tiene nervioso?

— Si crees que es buena idea entonces te creo —. Termina de hablar Alex, el semáforo se pone en rojo y cruzan la calle. 

A lo lejos logran ver a Auron mirando su celular y puede ver el alivio en sus ojos anaranjados al verlos, ¿O será solo por ver a Luzu? es al primero que saluda, aunque a Alex también le sonríe. 

Y de nuevo ve a el zorro y el tigre jugando sobre sus cabezas, se queda detrás de ellos, parado, solo mirando. No pasan ni dos segundos cuando ellos se dan cuenta de que no está caminando y le toman de las muñecas para que camine y no se pierda, igual que los niños.

*

— ¿Conoces esa maldita canción llamada Heather? —. Susurra después de beber un largo sorbo de su café, Fargan parpadea antes de contestar.

Tiene que hacer un poco de memoria, a veces ni recuerda las canciones por el hombre sino por la melodía o por alguna estrofa, extrañamente esa le suena.

— Ah... Creo ¿Es la que habla de un suéter no?

— Sí, es esa... Me representa mucho.

Y ambos guardan silencio. La letra aparece en sus mentes y no pueden mirarse a los ojos. 

Alex decide continuar hablando, contando un trozo de su vida a un barman con medio café en el cuerpo y varias copas de vodka en el organismo haciendo funcionar torpemente su mente y sus recuerdos. 

*

Luzu jugaba con su vaso entre sus manos en un intento de estar más relajado, Auron estaba haciendo origami con la servilleta nunca pudo tener sus manos quietas mucho tiempo, era algo que lo caracterizó desde pequeño, por eso Luzu le dijo que tal vez le vendría bien el origami y Alex terminaba de tomar su helado. 

Extrañamente Luzu parecía más nerviosa que Alexby respecto al tema, probablemente por el hecho de que nunca le ocultaba cosas a él, y viceversa, lo único que los tenía separados de cierta forma era el pequeño detalle de la habilidad de Alex.

En un inicio lo ocultaron por lo molestos que eran otros niños cuando Alex les decía, o los adultos que le trataban de infantil o loco, basta decir que está cansado de que le manden con el psicólogo cuando él ya fue con médicos para este tema.

Es sólo una habilidad, que le recomiendan mantener escondida para evitar el acoso de los medios. 

— Escuchen, si hice algo malo preferiría que me lo digan ya —. Habla de pronto Auron ganándose las miradas confundidas. Luzu se adelanta a lo que sea que vaya a decir luego.

— ¡No es nada de eso! No has hecho nada Auroncito.

— ¿Esto no es una de esas intervenciones entonces? 

Auron deja en el medio una grulla de papel que Alex mira detenidamente mientras bebe lo que le queda de su helado con el sorbete.

— Paranoico, no es nada de eso, y Luzu deja de estar nervioso hombre — Luzu le susurra un mamón entre risas y Auron solo le mira más tranquilo.

— Si no es por mi... ¿a ustedes les pasó algo? —, y el tono preocupado en el que se le tornó la voz solo hace que Luzu vuelva a insistir en que todo está bien.

Vaya par de paranoicos, y está mal que Alex lo diga, él es más pesimista pero siempre le hace gracia tener que calmar a esos dos que se perdían en su mundo.

Hoy no logró ver al tigre ni al zorro ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

— Yo puedo ver las almas de las personas — suelta después de unos segundos mirando a la grulla. La mirada confundida de Auron y la sorprendida de Luzu se le clavan en el rostro, él sigue hablando — Luzu tiene un aura celeste, tú Auron, tienes una roja y sobre sus cabezas puedo ver animales que los representan... 

Luzu fija su mirada en Auron, en busca de algún indicio de duda, furia, lo que sea, Alex mantiene su mirada en el origami. Raúl tiene talento para esas cosas, aunque solo las use para concentrarse. 

— ¿Cómo? —. Habla Auron después de varios segundos, se puede ver una sonrisa forzada pensando que es una broma.

— Almas, Alex puede ver almas, las auras esas cosas ¿No estás escuchando? — le repite Luzu colocando su mano en su frente revisando si tiene fiebre o algo.

Y es en ese instante en que Alex ve al zorro surgir de la cabeza de Auron, oliendo la mano de Luzu con timidez. Pronto sale el tigre a jugar con él. Ah, al final se preocupó por nada, parece que las cosas siguen bien entre ellos.

— Sí, estoy oyendo pero... ¿De verdad? Eso es increíble… 

Alex levanta la vista, tanto Auron como Luzu le están mirando expectantes, siente que tiene a dos niños pequeños mirándolo. Como la primera vez que le dijo a Luzu sobre esto. 

¿Por qué eran tan parecidos a veces? 

— ¿Eso significa que tengo un animal en la cabeza? Necesito saber cual es… — Auron se afirma en la mesa en dirección a Alex con los ojos brillantes. Luzu solo ríe a su lado, viendo como uno de los chicos más populares de su escuela está comportándose como un niño.

— Seguro tienes un gato, te comportas como uno casi siempre.

— Es un zorro —. Interrumpe Alexby en su sitio, las miradas vuelven a él. —, y el de Luzu es un Tigre…

Auron mira ahora a Luzu, imagina que un tigre le está mirando ahora mismo. No es así, el tigre de Luzu está apegado a su nariz, es solo que él no puede verlo.

— ¿Por qué eres un tigre si pareces más un conejo?

— Serás hijo de una hiena… pues tú deberías ser un cerdo.

Y el resto de la tarde se la pasan hablando de animales, ninguno preguntó por cuál sería el animal de Alexby.

Pasó la junta entre bromas y no se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que Raúl estornudó por el frío, se lamentó no traer una chaqueta, ninguno creyó que sería tan tarde al salir.

— Espera Auroncito, ten, te paso esto…

Luzu le entregó su suéter, para él era más fácil controlar su temperatura así que no le importaba prestarlo, Auron no dudo ni un minuto en ponerse la prenda para buscar calor.

_ Huele a Luzu _ , seguro fue lo que pensó, se quedó unos segundos mirando a la nada y reaccionó con un leve tartamudeo que disimuló.

—… Gracias. Está precioso —. Habló bajito, como pocas veces en su vida y en los años que le conoce. Alex no sabe si la frase es por la acción o por el suéter de Luzu que de hecho se puede considerar algo bonito.

Seguro es lo primero.

— Tú sí que estás precioso Auroncito.

Y ambos comienzan a reír, las mejillas de Auron se enrojecen, las orejas de Luzu también, pero ninguno está mirándose por la vergüenza. 

Y tanto el Tigre como el Zorro se tocan la nariz, como un pequeño beso. Esto solo confirma las sospechas de Alex respecto a su relación.

Pero teme decirlo en voz alta.

*

Escucha el leve tintineo de dos tazas chocando y se fija en que el barman le está dando unas "condolencias" por lo último. Seguro que su tono de voz se rompió, seguro que tiene una cara lamentable ahora mismo, si hasta parece que va a terminar odiando ser el primer espectador de cómo nació todo el romance de sus amigos, de sus dos mejores amigos, siendo él la tercera rueda en discordia.

La rueda que nadie notó.

— Lo siento... —. Susurra despacio y bebe un sorbo de su café.

— Como si eso arreglara las cosas, no necesito lastima — Le dice de golpe apartando su taza y mirando a otro lado, está harto de esa sensación.

— No sé qué decirte.

— Nada... No digas nada, ni siquiera me mires así —se queja y deja escapar un suspiro para relajarse un poco, que tampoco es culpa del barman — Esto no es una tragedia.

— Es la crónica de un corazón roto — Añade con un ligero tono de broma, sin saber si es el momento o no de decirlo.

Alexby no pudo evitar reírse aunque fuese una mala broma a su situación la verdad es que el tono le ha hecho reír. Fargan sonríe, por lo menos ha conseguido escuchar su risa un momento, esto cuenta como una pequeña victoria.

— Es muchas cosas, pero es más normal de lo que parece.

Exceptuando el pequeño detalle de las almas en forma de animal que vaya cosas con las que tenia que lidiar, viendo a la gente emocionarse o abrumarse por emociones y ver un puto animal dirigiéndose a algún lado.

Menos mal que nunca quiso ser terapeuta o psicólogo, vería cada cosa. 

— Pero no entiendo una cosa, bueno dos...

— A ver, desembucha.

— Primero, lo de la curita de Auron ¿Qué era?

— Ah, eso, pues... Su padre le pegaba a su madre y a él, le amenazó que si le decía a alguien sería peor así que era mejor que nadie notase la cicatriz de su mejilla — Se detiene un momento y arruga la nariz, no sabe por que le tiene tanta confianza a un Barman con el que apenas había hablado hasta hace un par de horas, espera que Auron no le moleste que cuente estas cosas.

— Vaya mierda... ¿Arreglaron eso verdad?

— Sí, con la mudanza su madre puso una demanda y por suerte a ella si le oyeron, Auron tuvo secuelas hasta que Luzu le convenció de ir a terapia en la adolescencia. Ahora está mejor...— y sonríe con lo último, su amigo no era conflictivo, solo evadía sus emociones y trataba de no preocupar a nadie, no sabe cómo es que Luzu se dio cuenta, cómo poco a poco logró que se abriera ante él y terminase todo bien.

Desde un inicio ellos tenían una conexión, incluso si Alex llegó primero a la vida de Luzu, entendió, ahora en retrospectiva, que entre ellos siempre hubo algo mucho más mágico, algo que solo notó por sus almas. 

— ¿Qué era lo segundo?

— Eh, ¿Ellos saben que tu...?

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no. — Y casi se atraganta con su café, vaya susto le dio — Y no debería, si a penas se dieron cuenta que les gusta el otro, con suerte si para dentro de un par de años se declaran, son... Desesperantes.

Fargan le miró confundido y Alexby supo que quería escuchar esa parte de la historia.

— Veras... 

*

Hasta hace solo un par de semanas tuvo una reunión con Luzu, por sus horarios de trabajo no podían coincidir los tres al mismo tiempo, desde que entraron a la Universidad es que tenían muchos problemas, la carrera de derecho de Luzu le absorbía todo su tiempo, y ahora con el empleo en una firma lo tenían como el chico de los recados.

Luzu se notaba cansado. 

Alexby siguió una carrera de arquitecto, se esforzó por cumplir su objetivo de tener su título y comprarse una casa lo antes posible, a día de hoy, aunque aún está rentando un departamento está juntando dinero para su casita, y ya le falta mucho menos. 

— ¿Qué tal va el trabajo? o prefieres que evite el tema laboral —Le dice una vez se sientan en una cafetería para charlar, se piden un café y algo para picar en ese pequeño rato que consiguieron de sus trabajos.

— Te lo agradecería, sí... es horrible, pero solo debo esforzarme —susurra lo último para darse ánimos a sí mismo, recibiendo unas palmaditas en el hombro. El café no tarda en llegar junto a unos muffing de vainilla y otro de naranja, Alexby sabe que la elección de uno con un cítrico de parte de Luzu es por su amigo en común, siempre le ha dicho que los cítricos son su olor.

Vaya hombre más predecible, aunque puede que él no se de cuenta. 

— Entonces, qué es eso tan importante que necesitas contarme —le interrumpe en medio de su sorbo de café, hasta aquí se huele la crema, Luzu desvía su mirada hacia la mesa.

— Bueno... Verás Alexbitas —Oh, ahí viene su apodo, hace mucho no le escucha llamarlo así—, creo que me pasa algo extraño con Auron.

— ¿Extraño? ¿En qué sentido? —Su mente vuelve a la realidad cuando escucha su nombre.

— Él... no lo sé, me pone mal —Luzu juega con su café en su mano mirando aún al suelo, un sonrojo inicia en los pómulos de sus mejillas y poco a poco se va esparciendo. 

— ¿Qué?

El sonrojo en Luzu aumenta y Alex se le queda mirando sin decir nada más.

— Me duele el estómago cuando me envía mensajes y cuando estamos en llamada me da calor... ese tipo de malestar.

Trata de explicarle como si fuera un niño pequeño y no un hombre de 25 años con trabajo, mal pagado pero con trabajo, la mueca de confusión en Alexby solo se transformó en una mueca de molestia.

No por el rechazo implícito que esto generaba, sino por lo ridículo que era la explicación.

A Luzu le gusta Auron, eso es de esperarse, Alex lo sabe.

— Luzu... que cojones, a ti te gus... —Pero su boca es sellada con un muffing de vainilla, Luzu se lo ha puesto en la boca.

— ¡Calla! —Le grita, ahora está por completo rojo —. Sí, probablemente, no tienes por qué decirlo.

— ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi? —Le pregunta después de un rato masticando su muffing, Luzu salta sobre su silla.

— Quiero... un consejo —Murmuró, cerrando los ojos — ¿debería decirle?

— Ah… ¿No lo sé? Por qué debería saberlo —. Bebe su café fingiendo estar tranquilo, pero una pequeña parte de él estaba nervioso, aun no sabe si es por sus propios sentimientos o por haber visto en primera fila cómo evolucionó su relación.

— No sé, nos conoces a ambos... —. Luzu se queja, los nervios le comen las manos.

— Tú... ¿Quieres decirle?

— Me gustaría... —susurra no muy seguro, aprieta ligeramente su vaso con café de una máquina. A penas si lo ha probado.

— Entonces hazlo, creo que merece saber… 

La mano de Alexby se posa en su hombro a modo de apoyo, la mirada celeste de Luzu se fija en él y logra ver la duda inundando sus ojos. Probablemente él ya haya decidido decirle a Auron sobre esto.

Solo quería la buena suerte de Alexby.

*

Fargan se le quedó mirando largos segundos antes de soltar lo que Alex identificó ser una idiotez.

— Eso es cruel… ¿Cómo va a ir él a pedirte tu bendición si tu…?

— Sí yo qué ¿Me gusta él? — Le detiene endureciendo su mirada, Fargan calla. — Él no lo sabe, no tiene por qué y de todas formas yo ya no tengo oportunidad

— Pero aún no ha sido correspondido, ellos no están saliendo.

Alex ríe, es como si todo lo que le contó antes haya sido en vano, parecía que escuchaba solo lo que le convenía, como si esto fuera una competencia, solo espera que no diga lo de "Tú llegaste primero" por qué aquí nadie ha perdido nada, sigue siendo amigo de ambos, aunque tenga que superar esos sentimientos en Luzu.

— Yo sé que sólo es cosa de tiempo, venga, si ya también Auron se dio cuenta.

— Como, espera, espera... — Le detiene cerrando los ojos indignado — Mínimo tienes que contarme eso hombre, necesito más información.

Y de pronto Alex ríe, y no entiende esos cambios en su humor en un mismo instante, tal vez el simple hecho que alguien esté de su parte en esto le hace feliz, aunque ya se haya hecho a la idea de que sólo debe apoyar a sus amigos en su jodidamente lento camino.

— Fue hace un año, justo antes de que consiguiera su trabajo como asistente...

*

Auron eligió la carrera de psicología, y era jodidamente bueno, lo que les sorprendió a ambos, en el colegio nunca fue de los primeros pero supusieron que él era ese tipo de persona, la que necesita solo algo que le guste de verdad para dar todo de sí con ello. 

Fue igual de dedicado con su amistad. 

Ese día llegó con su moto, muy emocionado contándole de un sitio escondido entre las calles de la ciudad de Karmaland donde la comida era deliciosa y barata y que quería llevarle ahí, Alex tuvo que subirse a su moto aunque le daban un poco de miedo esas cosas.

Estas eran demasiadas facilidades para alguien que le gustan demasiado las bromas, seguro que le quiere pedir algo.

— Bueno Auron, de verdad, que tus paseos en moto me dan miedo ¡No te rías hombre! —le pega en el hombro al escuchar su risa.

— Eres como un perrito Alex.

Entran al sitio, es de comida casera, y joder huele delicioso, Auron tenia habilidad para encontrar esos pequeños talentos escondidos.

Pidieron comida y después de un rato de vueltas Alex finalmente le miró serio.

— Mira, si necesitas dinero puedo.

— ¡No, no es eso! Estoy bien es... otra cosa — Le interrumpe Raúl. 

Alex alza una ceja esperando a que continúe hablando.

— Mira... Yo, me gusta alguien.

— ¿Es Luzu?

— Joder, ¿Soy tan obvio?

Alexby ríe, si tan solo supiera que los dos son demasiado obvios, pero demasiado tontos como para notarlo.

— Bueno, ahora el siguiente paso...

— No, no creo, no se lo diré — toma un largo sorbo de su jugo de naranja —, no es momento.

Hay veces en qué Alexby teme que Auron jamás vea cual es el momento, ¿hay algún buen momento de confesarte? 

*

— O sea que... 

— Sip, los dos van a eso — Termina de beber lo último que le queda de café.

— Pero aún no.

— Aún... — Recalca esa palabra, buscando en su bolsillo su billetera. Hasta que su celular vibra, es un mensaje de Luzu, al parecer va a salir con Auron mañana, va a decirle, al segundo recibe un mensaje de Auron, primero son gritos, luego le explica la situación.

"Luzu ha dicho cita, creo que es el momento"

—Creo que deberías decirles — Le interrumpe Fargan intentando mirar el celular aunque puede asumir más o menos que le dicen esos mensajes, su rostro es transparente.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de...?

— Sí, todo, pero me refiero a que como ellos confiaron en ti para decirte ese secreto tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Alex frunce el ceño aunque quiere reír, hasta el último momento está diciendo tonterías. Pero le está haciendo sentir mejor. 

— Es un horrible consejo.

— Es sinceridad.

Y por fin, Alexby ríe. 

— Eres tonto.

— ¿Por qué te estás riendo?

Alexby finalmente se levanta, le deja el dinero en la mesa, es tarde y seguro su compañera de cuarto estará preocupada.

— Gracias por todo

— Diles, mañana, enserio.

Fargan toma el dinero, ya es de madrugada y Alexby es el único cliente que le queda, solo espera que tome su consejo por muy malo que sea.

— Vendré mañana y te contaré que tal fue.

Alexby mueve la mano desinteresadamente, saliendo por fin del bar escondido entre las calles de la ciudad de Karmaland, mirando una última vez al barman que le escuchó quejarse toda la noche. No sabe si va a tomar el consejo, no sabe qué hará mañana, no tiene idea de por qué ambos le pidieron que esté presente en su cita, Alex solo quiere mirarlos juntos y decir que al menos "él es feliz" y conformarse con apoyarlos, solo quiere que Luzu sea feliz y si es con alguien como Auron está bien, le conoce y sabe que es buena persona.

Es la mejor opción para estar con Luzu y viceversa.

*

El barman levanta un poco la mirada, sólo para ver el aura de Alexby desaparecer por la puerta. No encontró el momento indicado para decirle, pero él no era el único que podía ver auras, Alexby no solo era transparente con sus emociones por su rostro, Fargan podía ver sus sentimientos en su aura reflejado en un cachorro sobre su cabeza.

Sonrió, por lo menos le vio más alegre, el cachorro de su cabeza parecía atormentado, preocupado, pero al salir estaba moviendo la cola.

Esa era la mejor parte de ser Barman y tener esa habilidad, lograba ayudar un poco a sus clientes.

Aunque este en especial era el más interesante.

Tal vez la próxima no solo busque aconsejar, tal vez busque algo más.


End file.
